Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A network such as the Internet is a collection of computers and/or processors connected to be in communication. A social network on the Internet may allow a user to post information about the user so that others in the user's social network may view the information by communication through the Internet. Information about the user may include pictures, videos, text, commentaries, etc.